


Letters to the Lost

by UnpredictableEasty



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpredictableEasty/pseuds/UnpredictableEasty
Summary: 5 times Magnus writes Good Bye letter and one time he may not have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Magnus Appreciation month

Dear Ragnor,

 

Or should I say my Green Cauliflower. You never minded the green colour of your skin, did you? Personally I am flabbergasted at the idea of always choosing clothes with keeping in mind that you're a dressing tree but you have always pulled it off. My friend, you always inspired me to never be afraid to show my Warlock sign, to own them and to be proud of them always.

 

You and Catarina have been part of my life from as long as I could remember. When we had first met, I was but a young Warlock. I remember exaggerating my age and you demolishing me in but a few clicks. You were a better warlock than me and you remained so until the end. You became my friend that night and a mentor for life. You were always there when I needed advice, when I wanted to just have some fun and when I needed to be brought down from my high horses. You never minced words, you were ever truthful about what you were and what you thought and I learned so much just watching you go through life.

 

I look back and remember all the adventures I went on with you and Catarina. You guys were always there for me and for that I have been eternally grateful. You went with me to all the Peru trips even though all of them had resulted in a disaster. You chased and took care of me when my heart broke again and again. I'd like to believe you took some pleasure in my drunken antics. You and Catarina reciting every event of night with unholy glee.

 

A long time ago I had promised myself that I would never calcify after witnessing what happened to people who did. The first time my heart broke, I would have forgotten my promise, I would have drowned in alcohol and misery and would have forgotten how to care for anything in the world if you had not been there. My friends, my family who were always there to take care of me, to always whisper reassurance, and to always be a silence supporter when I was not able to hear any words through the emotions clogging my senses. You guys had always reached me when no one could. You taught me how to be Immortal, to keep on living even if all I wanted was to give up and never move again.

 

When you have Immortal friends, you become so sure of the constant companionship from them. Perhaps it's because of this thatyour death comes as a shock. I remember telling a young vampire how in a few decades, it would be just me and him while all our mortal friends would die. Oh, how wrong I was.  
You always had a vision, Shadowhunters and Downworlders working together, having peace that our world has never known. You taught in an academy, the student of with scorned you for being a warlock but you stayed on. You found hope in a handful of shadowhunters who listened and you passed on that hope to me. I was to believe in your vision because you believed in it yourself so wholeheartedly. Even when they shut down the Academy, you stayed to teach in that city. Your faith didn't waiver and I admired you so much for it.

 

Finding you dead in that case, the place you stayed for your belief and stubbornness, was the biggest shock of my life. I am sorry, so sorry that I could not properly grief you. The circumstances did not allow for it, your death a knowledge in my mind, while many more died around me. I know you would have made me do it that way because you would never let me drown in sorrow when the world was on fire. I do remember my stash of alcohol burning when I tried to do that once.

 

I look back on my adventure and know that we had some good ones. I wonder if I'll find that monkey that I had graced with your name, perhaps I'll bond with him because you were inconsiderate enough to die, you old fart.

 

Sometimes,I imagine you alive, hidden somewhere, playing the colossal joke but even I know you can't be that cruel. I just want you to know, you'll always be with me and my memories and my heart.

 

Farewell friend.  
From,  
The person you saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took Raphael's character from Books.

Raphael,

 

As someone who had lived through many years, I have come across so many mysteries of life. But the most puzzling one had always been on how good Guadalupe Santiago, a pure and comforting soul, can give birth to a devil like you.

 

There were many instances in the time when we live together, where I regretted ever opening my flat doors for a woman looking for her son. You were hell bent on believing in the corruption that your soul has gone through. I was hired to save you but I don't think I ever did. You saved yourself from that man, all I did was to give you reassurance for future. When you ran like a bull in the holy grounds, I almost called out to the heavens to beg for Mercy. You were the most insufferable brat that I ever had the displeasure of meeting. Your association with Ragnor did not anymore endear you to me. 

 

You were a good Christian, you believed in doing the right thing for your people but at the same time, you did things just to survive, I knew sometimes you took matter at hands and solved the problem in a way that was questionable to morals. In the end though, I understand whatever you did was for the safety of your people. You became a dear friend even if you had no fashion knowledge to appreciate mine.

 

You told me that I had saved your life and it was a debt you were going to pay. All these years, you barely acknowledged me as a friend but you never forgot that promise.

 

When Sebastian offered you escape from that prison, I did not have any doubt that you will kill me. You were practical, stone cold practical and this move would have ensured that not only you but your own people would stay alive after the bloody War. I could see the cold intent in you but you remained the person who followed the Code of Honor. I can't say that I regret you refusing to do it even though it ended with your death. You paid your debt with your life. I can't help but laugh at the irony, the debt you incurred because you thought I saved your life and you lost it again just to not be in my debt anymore.

 

I wonder what you were thinking. It scares me to think that you were maybe hurting from Ragnor's death. You never let yourself close to anyone but you had found a bond with Ragnor, at my expanse. I never asked you how you felt at his death. You had a clan to maintain and I think this was one of the reasons you didn't allow yourself time to grief. I would say sorry for not being with you in that time if I didn't knew you would laugh at my sentimentality. 

 

Don't worry, Lily had been taking care of your people. They even started to improve your hometown in nights to honour you. Rest easy knowing that you did everything you could. I hope you find Ragnor if there is an afterlife, you can make fun of me in there as much as you want and I suppose I will give you many moment to do it.

 

Rest in peace,

From,

The Annoying Glittery Warlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character taken from books.

Luke,

 

The first time I had met you, was in the kind of circumstances which can never end in a good relationship. You were with Valentine and Circle members had attacked a werewolf pack without any cause, at the orders of your leader. You were one of the blind followers. I was lying in my own blood, looking at the bodies of Werewolves, as well as the Shadowhunters who had tried to do the right thing and save the ones they had vowed to protect. I don't think I ever hated Shadowhunters more than I hated them at that moment.

 

I like to believe that I got through to you. At that time I had not cared that you stopped Valentine from killing the little werewolf girl. In that moment all the circle members present were condemned in my eyes. You were planning your next raid while people were dying in front of your eyes. When I heard of your disappearance later, I believed that it was good riddance.

 

In hindsight, I guess it was better that you did not die. You were an example of how someone could change. Maybe not even change, maybe that goodness had always been there, subjugated under Valentine's will. Yet you learned to stand against that opression.

 

When I met you again, you were a person trying to live as a mundane, with the woman you loved. After working with Jocelyn, my anger had lessned somewhat and I can say that I was far less angry when we came in front of each other again.

 

Since then all the things that happened made us Downworlder leaders of alliance. I got to interact with you much more and the friendship that we cultivated has been one of the most important thing in my life.   
Of all the things that I am grateful for is the role you played in bringing about the change in law about marriage of shadowhunter and Downworlder. You not only managed to get most of the werewolves to agree with it but also used your shadowhunter connection to make a difference in this decision.

 

One of the most beautiful moment of my life could happen because of you. Gold maybe called an old fashioned colour sometimes but the sight of Alec in it has seared in my eyes and my mind and will stay new and refresh always. I can't forget about your contribution in this beautiful memory of mine.

 

There had been many nights where we had shared a stories as downworlders and the struggle that we have gone through. I guess we both knew how it felt to be questioned and accused from both sides of being biased. It's hard to put point across Downworlders sometimes when they could only see your choice of partner. We had gone through both sides that struggle can only be shared by you. I am happy that you were standing with me for those kind of fights.

 

I am going to miss that support. I can only hope that the person who steps upto your position would be similar to you. Though my chances seems too low for that, you left too big an impression for someone to compare with it.

 

I hope you find rest.

From,

A Comrade.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Isabella,

My tears continue to fall freely even after a month has passed since we said goodbye to you. I have loved and lost many, my lovers, my friends and my parents but your loss seems the biggest that I have ever suffered.

When I had first looked at you, my first thought had been about how you were the kind of person who left broken heart wherever she went. I had never thought that my heart would also be one of them.

As an immortal I am used to mortals dying around me, losing my immortal friends had been an eye-opening experience. I had always believe that my friends were my family and they were but when you are an I, you tend to drift around. You don't live all your life with them. It's crossing of path now and then that reminds us of our bond. You remember your dead friends now and then, the ancient ache resounds and then you move on.

On many occasions I have mourned my lovers. The pieces of my heart had been picked up and strung together many times. I had lived the losses alone while my friends would try to console me. I thought that was the worst and never imagined it could be worse.

The day your body was brought was the day I realised how bad it is to mourn with others. You were not only a friend, you were a sister. Just because Alec was your brother, it didn't mean you only shared his joy or sadness. I remember nights snuggling with you on the days that me and Alexander fought. You never made me think that you were only Alexander's family you were mine too.

I was there crying from my heart and for first time, everyone that I loved, the family whose part I was, shared this tragedy with me. I still remember looking around and seeing everyone hurting, my heart was breaking but I was not alone. The wails of your brothers, the little girl who cried for her Mummy and your husband, clutching your daughter's hand, shocked and numb.

One of the things I always remembered about Shadowhunters was how they were used to death. They knew that they may go on a mission and never come back. It seems cruel fate to believe that this happened to you. You had always been a terrifying image in battlefield. To believe that someone had broken this illusion, that I would not never see you with whip and killing demons in your heels, that this future seems impossible to live in now.

I wonder if you would have any regrets. You had died doing your duty, your family was safe, yet your little girl keeps crying and I imagine you remembering her in the last moment. You would have made her into something formidable. Victoria has been taken by your whip since she was four and had held it for the first time. It breaks my heart to imagine what you would have felt. 

You were one of the best Shadowhunters that I have met in life. You were a fighter and protector, your advice had let us through many dark tunnels and now that your light has extinguished, I feel as if everyone has joined the shadows.

I can apologize, I can beg for forgiveness from you that I couldn't do anything but I know that's not what you want. You did what you did while knowing what could happen.. I know that if you are looking down at me, you wouldn't want me drowning in sadness. You lived your life for your family and you wouldn't want your death to be for nothing. So I would not apologize, I would only promise that the family you have left would always be protected. Your brother's would smile again, your husband would find the will to move and your daughter would grow up to be someone you are proud of. I want you to know that you can rest in peace knowing that I will always be there to protect them. I will always be here remembering you.

May you join the stars.

From,

A Brother


End file.
